Perseus, Lord of Balance
by Legatic
Summary: Chronos and Ananke bear their first son. What does destiny have in store for them. Pertemis
1. Birth of a Primordial

**Perseus, Lord of Balance**

 **Author's Note: This is my first fanfic aside from Successor to the Sea which I lost interest in. Please don't judge too harshly.**

 **Chapter 1 – Birth of a Primordial**

Third Person Pov

A loud cry could be heard as Chronos and Ananke gave birth to their very first son. They were very happy and relieved. They were on the verge of fading and their father had agreed to raise their son.

"What should we name him?" asked Ananke as she watched her son.

"We should name him Perseus. He will destroy all those who stand in his path" replied Chronos happily as they both looked at their son in happiness.

"We are on the verge of fading. Before I fade, I will give him his domains. He will be a great primordial. I am sure of it." Said Ananke with strong will in her. She started to gather her energy to give Perseus his domains but stopped when she heard Chronos yell.

"Wait!" Yelled Chronos. He was breathing heavily just from being so close to fading. "Ananke, I want him to be the person to have my domain of time after I fade. Please give him my domain of time."

Ananke nodded and then once again started to gather her power to give their son his domains. Green mist started to swirl in her eyes and a green aura surrounded Ananke as she spoke in a raspy voice.

"All Hail Perseus, Lord of Balance and Time"

With that statement, Ananke fell unconscious and started to fade. With Ananke gone, Chronos also started to fade and in a few seconds, they were both gone.

Chaos watched this scene quietly with both happiness and sadness. He is happy that he has another grandson but said that 2 of his children faded. He vowed to himself to raise Perseus as if he was his son.


	2. Growth

**Perseus, Lord of Balance**

 **Author's Note: I am not a free person from the tortures of the world and I have school. Please don't hate if this takes a while to update.**

 **Chapter 2 – Growth**

Chaos's Pov: 10 years later

It's been 10 years since my son and daughter faded. They left me with their son Perseus. Perseus is a young primordial godling so although he is only 10 years old, he is already matured. He has already been training for 5 years under me. He has fully mastered the domain of time after 5 years of harsh training. I chuckled when I remember when he tried to turn a sapling into a fully-grown tree but he killed it accidently with his time powers.

 _Flashback_

I was walking with Perseus and going into a special room in the void for him to train in. Perseus was going to train his powers over time. When we entered, Perseus gasped at the size. It looked like an endless black hole. I conjured up a sapling and planted it in the dirt.

"Perseus. Your first assignment is to turn this sapling into a fully-grown tree." I said as I waited for Perseus to start focusing. I wondered what would happen.

With that, Perseus started to concentrate.

"Perseus, don't force time to speed up. Imagine a river. Imagine the flow of the river speeding up until the water is moving at a very fast pace." I spoke softly as he started to calm down. I saw the sapling start to mature into a tree. But when I turned to congratulate him. He was literally glowing with golden aura around him. When I turned back to the tree, it already withered. He must've sped up time too much.

"Ok Perseus. That's enough. You sped up time too much. Next time, don't speed it up too much. It was a good try considering this was your first time." I spoke with a soft voice. He gave me a sly smile and said "Grandpa! One day, I will be great like you!" I boomed with laughter and responded with the same cheeky grin and responded "No way Perseus."

 _End of Flashback_

Looking back, Perseus has improved greatly. As I remembered what he said I wondered if he could surpass me. I boomed with laughter and I went to his room to give him his next training lesson. He has already mastered time but he has yet to even touch his domain of Balance.

Perseus' Pov: Another 10 years later

I was in a very good mood today. Yesterday I was finally done with the 10 years of torture my grandfather called "training". However, I must say that being able to control all my domains feels great.

As the primordial of balance, it is my duty to keep the balance in the world. To keep balance in the world, I created a set of rules called the "Ancient Laws". I was now free to go down to my sister's realm if I wanted to. Today was the day my uncle Ouranos was cut up into pieces by my aunt Gaea and my cousins the titans.

I did not like the way my uncle Ouranos ruled. He threw many of his children aside from the titans into Tartarus just for looking ugly. I looked forward to seeing how the Kronos would rule the earth.

My elder sisters were named the Fates. They decided who lived, who died, and what kind of life that person will live. My duty is to maintain balance.

Still Perseus' Pov: 5 centuries later

I watched as Rhea took Zeus and hid him while she replaced Zeus with a stone. The titans had become power hungry after they ruled for a century. Kronos especially became obsessed. When he heard the prophecy of his children overthrowing him, he immediately swallowed Hestia and the other children of Kronos and Rhea. Now it was time for war. I was fully aware of the damage that will be inflicted. I sadly returned to the void.

Third Person Pov: 5 years later: In the void

Deep in the void, Perseus was arguing with Chaos. They were arguing over if they should help the gods defeat the titans.

"Grandfather! If we don't help them, the gods will be defeated soon. The titans have ruled for too long. We need to do something! Yelled Perseus with an anxious look on his fac. Chaos looked deep in thought as he looked at his grandson. Perseus had a point. The gods would probably rule better than the titans if they were to win. He concluded that he would help the gods.

"I understand Perseus. I agree that we must do something. The titans must not be allowed to rule for any longer. I will secretly send you to Tartarus and to find the three hekatonkheires. The 3 brothers should be enough to give the gods an edge over the titans. He remembered a prophecy given by Ananke a long time ago. He sighed and decided to tell Perseus.

"Perseus. There is something I must tell you before you go. Before you were born, Ananke foresaw you had a great future. Someone would cause turmoil in the world. You would be the one to restore balance to the world." Chaos spoke nervously as he looked at his grandson with an apologetic look. Perseus managed to maintain calm and let his brain digest this new information.

"Why Grandfather? Why didn't you tell me this before?" Perseus spoke in a calm voice but Chaos could tell he was furious. He sent an apologetic look at Perseus but he responded with a glare. Chaos remained silent and Perseus left the room.

As Perseus went back to his room, he wondered if getting mad at Chaos was the right thing. He decided to apologize to him later even though the thought that Chaos hid that from him made his blood boil. He sighed and decided to think about other things for now.

At the same time, the titans were slowly advancing onto Mount Olympus. Perseus carried his black scythe which he called Oblivion. Since he was going to Tartarus, he needed permission to enter Tartarus from his brother. Primordials aren't allowed to enter each other's domains without permission. That was the law he created himself.

When Perseus contacted Tartarus, he was surprised to say the least. He hadn't expected his nephew to ask him to enter. Tartarus let his nephew in on one condition. Tartarus asked him to make sure the titans were defeated. The reason he hated the titans was because they kept littering whatever they didn't need into his domains and his pit was full of disgusting and vile things. They had no respect at all for the primordial of the pit.

Perseus' Pov: 1 hour later

'I think that was my 1346th monster kill. Tartarus has way too many monsters.' I thought as I looked towards the distance. I finally saw the cages of the hekatonkheires. I sighed in relief and ran towards it. I barely had any of my primordial powers because I was in my uncle's domain. All I could use were my skills with Oblivion.

When I reached the cages, I saw they were scared. Being in this monster filled pit must be scary.

"Hello" I whispered to them while doubting if they were still sane anymore. When they looked at me I saw nervous eyes but I still saw some hope in their eyes. I sighed in relief once I realized they hadn't given up hope. After 30 minutes of talking to them, they finally agreed to help the gods against the titans. With that, I teleported out of the pit and into the base of the gods. I left the hekatonkheires there to talk with the gods while I teleported out.

I sighed in relief as I was finally done with my trip to Tartarus and when I came into the void, I instantly went into my room and laid on the bed.

"I finally managed to get them out of there." I spoke to myself to help me calm down because I was so tired in there.

"Now it's time for Mount Othrys to fall." I stated proud of the fact that I helped defeat the being who used the world for their own amusement.

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger but it needed to be done.**

 **Please comment on what I could do in the next chapter or ideas for this story.**


	3. Captured

**Perseus, Lord of Balance**

AN: I am trying to work on this story and update as fast as I can. I would like to ask for ideas as this is just the introduction to the story. Maybe who should the villain be? I would appreciate any feedback on what to do in the future chapters.

Chapter 3 – Captured?

Third Person Pov: Mount Olympus

In Mount Olympus stood 6 gods. They were Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Demeter, and Hestia. They were trying to form a tactic or strategy that can give them the edge in this war because the titans won most of their battles and skirmishes. Now the titans are beginning their final assault onto Mount Olympus with Atlas in charge.

"What should we do? The titans are already starting their final assault. We could have the hekatonkheires ambush them with boulders but then we won't be able to have our weapons in time." said Hades with a worried look on his face.

"It is necessary we get our weapons to be able to fight our father and the rest of the titans. We must repel this attack on our own. After we get our weapons, we should be able to fight on even grounds." Replied Poseidon with a defeated look on his face. The chances of repelling this attack without hekatonkheires was slim to none.

Third Person Pov: 5 hours later

The gods were currently fighting the titans and were slowly being overwhelmed. The titans had the advantage. Unknown to the titans, the weapons of big three were being forced by the hekatonkheires and Prometheus offered to help them with their strategy.

 _Flashback_

A bright flash consumed the room and when the light died down, Prometheus stood there. The gods were stunned by Prometheus appearing and wondered what he was doing here.

"What do you want, Prometheus." Asked Hera warily as she narrowed her eyes at the titan.

"Calm down. I merely came here to offer my assistances. As the titan of forethought, I foresaw that the gods will win and that is why I am here. I am merely helping the winning side." Replied Prometheus with a surprisingly calm face.

Zeus looked with an angry face and spat "We don't need your help. We can win this war on our own without a titan's help."

Hades finally saw a chance for them to win and he would not lose it because her younger brother was too prideful to ask for help.

"Wait!" said a panicked Hades. "We will take you up on your offer. Please help us in this war against the titans"

Prometheus merely raised an eyebrow "Hmmm… I don't hear an apology from Zeus."

"Brother, please. You know this is our only way out of this situation." Said Poseidon as he looked at his younger brother with a pleading look in his eyes.

Zeus sighed and murmured "I'm sorry…." Prometheus sighed. He wondered if it is that hard for 1 single apology. He decided to let Zeus go just this once.

"Ok I will accept your apology. Now I suggest we start by luring the titans into an ambush. Once they are caught in the ambush, the gods will fall back and by then, the weapons should already be forged. The titans will break through the ambush eventually and when they do, we will strike them down." Said Prometheus with a scrunched eyebrow

 _Flashback End_

As Zeus and the other gods started to retreat, the titans were ambushed and caught in their trap. They were now being attacked from 3 different sides. Prometheus himself was on the front dealing his share of damage to the titan army. Now that the titans were caught in their trap, the gods went to the forge to see that 3 weapons were laid on the table. 1 was a cylinder that cackled with electricity. The other was a 3-pronged trident. The 3rd was a black staff with the feel of death all around it. These three weapons radiated power.

Zeus looked on the cylinder. He chuckled and said "The titans are finished." Zeus was confident that this was the edge they needed to deal a heavy blow to the titan army.

1 hour later

The titans had just managed to break through the ambush and when they expected a few soldiers, they received a lightning bolt to their front side of the army. Many of the titans were already unconscious. Zeus roared a battle cry and the gods engaged the titans and in a few short minutes, all the titans were unconscious and chained up inside their base.

With this victory, the gods and their army charged down to Mount Othrys to counterattack and finish the titans off. The only titan left was Kronos himself. After the gods managed to bring down most of the soldiers, the big three charged into the throne room to find Kronos there.

"Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in. My 3 weakling sons. Do you truly believe you can defeat me even with it being 3 on 1." Sneered Kronos as he summoned his scythe and charged the 3 gods.

30 minutes later

The gods were panting heavily and Kronos lied on the floor unconscious and chained.

Perseus' Pov: 1 century later

I was in the void thinking about the new immortals ruling the Earth. I believe they called themselves Gods of Olympus. I was disgusted by their actions. I indirectly helped them gain their rule and they claimed their thrones and acted like the titans. The gods are better than the titans but they are still far from being great rulers.

I was going to Delos, where they imprisoned my acquaintance Leto. She was giving birth to twins and they were already 1 month old. I was going to visit Delos and see her children for myself. I had become friends with Leto before the gods became the ruler of Earth. She was a peaceful titan and rarely did anything violent. I was on a mission assigned by my grandfather and that's when I ran into her.

When I teleported to Delos, I was amazed by the beauty of the island despite it being a prison for the peaceful titan. I came across a small house and realized this must be where Leto lives. When I knocked on the door, a girl came out and said "Mommy! There is a visitor here."

I heard a "I'm coming dear" as Leto came from the house. I heard her gasp and stammered "Per… Perseus. Why are you here?"

I shrugged and replied "I am just visiting you and your children. Is this your daughter?" She replied with a nod and motioned for me to come in. As I went in the house, my eyes widened and wondered how she made this house look so beautiful. I was considering staying here on Delos since it was so boring in the void with only my grandfather to keep me company. Apollo kept on saying haikus and it was pretty annoying but funny at the same time.

As we talked it soon became night and I went out and decided to live here in Delos since it was boring in the void. I conjured myself a small house in the woods and slept in the bed.

Artemis' Pov: 10 years later

It's been 10 years since Perseus moved into Delos. I had a secret crush on him for 1 year now. I remember when I was out hunting and 5 hellhounds appeared out of nowhere and attacked me. Perseus came in the nick of time and saved me from them.

 _Flashback_

I was out trying to hunt a deer or some animal for us to eat. I heard something in the bushes moving and I thought it was a dear but when I moved closer, a hellhound popped up. 4 other hellhounds came out of hiding and surrounded me. I was scared because I never really hunted monsters before and I didn't bring my celestial bronze arrows. Suddenly, the first hellhound lunged at me and I closed my eyes but I didn't feel any pain. When I opened my eyes, there was golden dust on the floor and Perseus was above it with a scythe.

"Are you ok, Artemis?" Perseus looked worryingly at me. "Are you hurt?" I just shook my head and muttered a thank you. Perseus looked furiously at the hellhounds and he lunged at the rest with amazing speed and in a few seconds, all of them were just piles of gold dust on the floor. I thought to myself 'Wow… He looks very handsome... Wait! What am I saying!?' I scolded myself in my head and shook my head.

"Anyways, umm… Thanks for saving me." I muttered because I still had my pride as a hunter.

He just smiled at me "No problem. I would do it again in a heartbeat."

 _Flashback End_

I accepted that I had a crush on him. I just kept on wondering what I should do since that day. He even gave me a special bow and taught me how to hunt better. I didn't want to tell Apollo because he would tease me about it nonstop. So, the only choice left would be mom. I went back home after catching a deer and when I told my mom about it, she giggled and just said "If you want his attention that badly, then just ask him." With that least piece of advice, she left.

'Damn it, mom' I thought as I considered doing just that. I mean, I had no other plan so why not go with her advice and just tell him? I was stuck wondering what to do when Perseus approached me and asked "Something wrong? You scrunch your eyebrows together when you think very hard."

I immediately felt a blush creeping up my face and I managed out "Nothing is wrong…" I was wondering if I should confess right now. I decided against it. Perseus raised an eyebrow but he just said "Well if that's the case, then sure. I should go now. Today was my last day on Delos. My grandfather said he had something important to tell me."

I was shocked. I screeched out "What!? Why didn't you tell me before?!" Perseus sent me an apologetic look and just murmured "I'm sorry."

Perseus' Pov: 1 hour later

As I entered the void, I saw Chaos sitting on his throne and motioned for me to come forth. He took a deep breath and said "This is about the prophecy that Ananke spoke concerning you Perseus. I believe it is time to tell you the exact prophecy."

 _Balance shall answer the call_

 _The world races towards its downfall_

 _Darkness and sea covers the Earth_

 _3 trials the hero must overcome to prove his worth_

 _A single choice to end his days_

 _Chaos to preserve or raze_

I was too shocked to say anything. My mind was racing trying to figure out the prophecy. I was wondering what 3 trials mean. And what choice would I make? I kept on thinking about this prophecy that I didn't notice Chaos saying my name. "Perseus?"

That snapped me out of my shock. I stammered out "Yes?" I still was wondering what the prophecy meant but I wasn't frozen in shock anymore.

"Try not to think about it too much. It won't do you any good. You are an immortal Perseus. This prophecy could be a few millennia in the future or just now. Figuring out the prophecy will only increase your worry." He stated as he looked worriedly at me.

I was still thinking about the prophecy but remembering that I'm immortal and it probably was talking about far in the future lessened my worry. I took a deep breath and said "Ok grandfather." With that, I went to my room and I fell asleep thinking about the prophecy.

Perseus' Pov: a century later

It has been a long time since I was in the Earth. I missed the Earth dearly. Even though the Olympians are ruling right now, I do respect some of the gods. Some gods I respect would be Poseidon, Apollo, and Artemis. They keep their domain in check and although they argue, they all don't fight like Zeus and Hades.

I decided to visit the hunters because I haven't seen Artemis in a while. I flashed myself over to where the hunters were and I expected to see Artemis with them but I didn't see Artemis anywhere so I just dropped down to where the hunters were.

When I dropped down from the trees, the hunter immediately pointed their bows at me. After a while, 1 of the younger huntresses shot at me and I immediately turned to catch the arrow. With my quick reflexes and my skills, I easily caught the arrow with 2 fingers. Some of them gasped and after that it was an awkward silence.

"Who are you _boy_?" came up from one of the older looking huntresses. I immediately said, "My name is Perseus." with no emotion showing on my face at all.

"Where is Artemis?" I asked as politely as I could trying to get an answer from these man-hating hunters. Another one of the older hunters just sneered "There is no way we would tell you, _boy_ " I sighed because they didn't tell me where she was. I can't threaten the hunters or Artemis will be angry with me.

I asked one more time "Please tell me where Artemis is." The hunters just repeated what she said earlier and I just flashed away with a sigh. I was thinking of how I was going to figure out where Artemis was when I thought of Apollo. 'I'm sure he'd know!' I thought in my head as I flashed over to where he was. His room was a mess and I know Apollo isn't like that. Something must've happened.

"Apollo. What happened?" I asked worried that something happened to him. His eyes widened when he saw me and he came rushing towards me with tears in his eyes.

"The titans! They took Artemis!" He choked out while barely managing to breath.

"Apollo! Calm down! You are never going to figure out how to get Artemis back like that." He merely nodded his head and wiped his tears away. Once he managed to calm down he said "The Oracle of Delphi issued a prophecy to get Artemis back." 2 hunters and 3 other people went on a quest to get her back. The prophecy goes like this"

5 shall go west to the goddess in chain

One will be lost in the land without rain

The bane of Olympus shows the trail

Hunters and campers combined prevail

The titan's curse must one withstand

And one shall die by a parent's hand

I thought about it for a while and said "Well I am assuming that 2 people will die on this quest. The titan's curse might mean the burden of the sky. If that is true, then the location of Artemis should be somewhere in Mount Othrys."

Apollo's eyes widened as he started nodding and he motioned for me to go on.

"Well I cannot really do much because of the ancient laws but if Atlas really is free, then I can take him on. I can only fight an immortal. I set the ancient laws myself so I will not break the laws."

With that, I flashed myself out ready to help the demigods fight the titan general Atlas.

 **This is my 3** **rd** **chapter. Again, please give me more ideas on future chapters. Please review as well. 3**


End file.
